


May 25, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''One more villain for us to defeat?'' Supergirl asked while she turned to Amos and smiled with him near a few trees in Smallville.





	May 25, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''One more villain for us to defeat?'' Supergirl asked while she turned to Amos and smiled with him near a few trees in Smallville. Her eyes were wide the second another enemy appeared and scowled at them. ''Maybe not,'' she muttered prior to viewing her father's sudden scowl. Her smile returned.

''Well, we should be able to defeat the other villain with ease.'' Supergirl and Amos barely dodged the new arrival's fire attack. 

''Not another word!'' Amos snapped.

THE END


End file.
